


Day at the Beach

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Some asshole at the beach, Swimming, petty revenge, sorry lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: The team takes the day off to go to the beach but Pidge has to deal with Lance and some other asshole's shit.





	Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt April 16th (Day 7): Beach Day
> 
> This is also two days late. What else is new. I tried ok.  
> This isn't really fluffy but oh well.

Pidge smiled as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. With every deep breath, she could smell the salt of the ocean. The waves moving to meet the sand was relaxing. Being at a beach felt so nice and stress-free and...normal.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she could see her friends exploring their new surroundings. Lance was standing in the middle of the beach, practically crying. This place could never be as comforting as Earth, but when you are terribly homesick, it sure does come close.  
  
Pidge remembered trips she took to the beach with her family back home. She could almost see her mother setting up her beach chair and umbrella. She imagined her father and Matt trying to put up a volleyball net and her dog being startled by the ocean with every wave.  
  
Although she always had fun at the beach, they weren't her favourite trips. She would always come home with sand in her long hair, a wet bathing suit and towel, and sunburns all along her face, arms and back. Once, she went home sporting a big bruise on her face from Matt hitting her with the volleyball at close range.  
  
Still, as she stood in front of the water, the feelings that were present were happy. She would feel happy if she were on Earth at the beach, even it it meant she crumpled the pages of her new book or if she lost one of her sandals. Being on this foreign planet that seemed similar to home, it...It would be enough. For now.  
  
For now, she could hope that one day she would see her family playing by the beach again. For now, she could forget about saving the entire universe and simply spend time with her teammates.  
  
Pidge ran into the water, passing Keith, who stood waist deep looking unsure. Lance was already far out from the shore and was swimming like he belonged in the water. Pidge remembered the stories Lance told her about when he was a swimmer as a child. When Lance had finally calmed down, he had swum back to Keith, to teach him how to swim. Lance was determined to teach his boyfriend, and ingored Keith's protests and the comments that came with the lesson.  
  
Soon, Pidge was farther out in the ocean than she had ever been on Earth. This planet had no markers to forbide swimmers from swimming to far. But she was fine and dived under the water often to see what was hidden from sight when at the surface. Holding her breath for so long reminded her of when she and Matt had been enrolled in swimming lessons. Matt had quit the lessons after a year and she soon followed her brother's lead. She and Matt always worried the lifeguards at the public pool by trying to compete which each other over who could stay underwater the longest.  
  
Those competitions didn't compare to Lance and Keith's challenges. Pidge swam back to a spot where she could almost touch the bottom to watch her friends. Allura and Coran were eating what might have been the equivalent to ice cream while Shiro sat on a dock, letting his feet hang over the edge. Hunk wadded through the shallow water looking calm.  
  
When Pidge went back underwater, she saw many shining rocks and shells resting on the bottom. The colours were vibrant and happy. She could remember being 7 years old, and collecting buckets of shells with her mother.   
  
Pidge broke the surface of the water to take another deep breath so she could reach for the glittering stones near her feet. After collecting about 6 stones, she was having trouble holding on to them. Despite this, she reached for one more, one that looked almost clear, when suddenly, something touched her foot.  
  
She dropped all the stones as she squeaked and shot up out of the water. In the back of her mind, she knew it was silly of her to react like that over her foot brushing the squishy and spongey blobs that this ocean had instead of seaweed. But, she was distracted by her task, and was extremely ticklish on her feet.  
  
She came up out of the water coughing, as she had accidently swallowed a mouthful of water when she had let out the breath she was holding. After a few seconds of coughing, she was laughing at her reaction.If Matt had been there, he would have teased her for being so shocked, even though they both knew Matt would have done the exact same thing. The laughter didn't last long though. She could see everyone looking at her a little confused, and slightly concerned. Everyone but Lance, who had begun to swim towards her looking rather serious.

  
"Pidgey, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, Lance, I'm fine. Just touched seaweed...or whatever this stuff is." She answered, giving the spongey blob a kick, unbothered now that she knew it was there.

  
"Pidgey, I thought you could swim!"

  
"I can! I'm swimming as we speak! My feet don't quite touch the bottom here!" She exclaimed. Lance was being too protective, and she had to tell him so.

  
"Still, as the team V lifeguard, I would like you to stay at the spot where you can stand." Lance put his hands on his hips, and spoke in a tone that meant he was being serious.

  
"Are you insane? That's ridiculous Lance!"

  
"You're right. It might be best if you stay on the beach."

  
"What?" Pidge shrieked. She pouted at Lance, but she gave in. She wouldn't win this, not when Lance went into big brother mode. So much for telling him off. She briskly made her way back to the beach, but not before stopping by Keith.

  
"Keith? Lance is being dumb so can you do me a favour please?"

  
"What is it?"

  
"Can you at some point 'accidently' hit him in the nuts? You are learning to swim, you have an excuse." Keith looked like he wanted to object at first. He cringed at anyone being hit there. But, he seemed to think it over. This was his boyfriend and it would definitely backfire on him, but...

  
"Maybe. I don't know. Lance can be an idiot and a jerk sometimes but ouch." Pidge nodded and starting walking back to shore. She could hear Lance calling to her.

  
"I love you Pidgey."  
  
"Uh huh." She yelled, sarcastically.  
  
When she reached the sand, she just turned just in time to see Lance critique Keith's attempts at swimming. The kick came right after.

  
Shiro came to visit her while she sat on the warm sand.  
  
"You got kicked out of the water?" He asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yupp." She said. "Lance is just being dumb." Shiro laughed softly.  
  
Together they watched their team. Hunk was hanging around Coran, asking questions about what Altea was like. Allura was smiling fondly, touched that someone wanted to hear about her home planet. Their attention was drawn back to the water when Keith was yelling at Lance. They had swum further out and Keith was struggling to keep his head above the water.  
  
"Trust me, I got you! You're fine!"  
  
"Woah, what the hell Lance! So Keith gets to stay in the water when he is practically drowning, but I get one mouthful of water and suddenly I'm forbidden from swimming?" Pidge stood up and shouted.  
  
"Yes! I mean, Keith isn't drowning! He's just not trusting himself and thrashing widly. He's getting there! See? He's calmer already!"

  
Pidge groaned and sat back down. Shiro patted her gently on the back. Pidge sighed and decided to draw in the sand around her. She started drawing all the lions and voltron. To her left, she could see Shiro watching her and joining on her project. He drew the castle of lions and soon enough they were both drawing as many constellations as the could.

  
It wasn't long before all the team members made their way to Shiro and Pidge to get in on the giant art project.  Soon, a large portion of the almost empty beach was taken up by lines in the sand showing images of Zarkon and the Galra war ships being defeated by Voltron.

  
The group had been noticed by the locals, and a few stood back to watch the paladins draw. Pidge was about to finish drawing the entire team and her father and brother when a young alien decided to ruin everyone's hard work. The kid laughed with his friends before running and sliding straight through everyone to destroy the image. The locals that surrounded them boo'ed the kid and sighed.

  
Team Voltron was frozen in shock, and looked at Pidge who glared at the alien as he walked away, proud of the stunt he pulled. Pidge rolled her eyes. Of course every beach has _that_ person. Even in space.

When the alien returned to his spot down the beach and decided to lie on his stomach as if to get a tan, Pidge stood and happily asked Allura about that ice cream stuff she had earlier. Allura blinked, surprised by Pidge's reaction. The other paladins seemed more upset than she was. Hunk look bummed while Shiro looked at Pidge with a concerned expression. Keith and Lance looked like they kinda wanted to punch the asshole that did that. Still, Allura nodded and the team was walking to get some snacks.  
  
As everyone ate, the jerk who ruined the art they made was forgotten by everyone except Pidge. As the group laughed and talked on, Pidge kept her eye on the alien who was lying in the sun.  
  
"Pidge?" She looked up a Hunk, who held a hand out to help her up. "It's about time we go back to the ship. Come on." She smiled and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Guys, before we leave, can I just do something real quick?" She didn't really wait for their answers before running down the beach towards the asshole alien guy. The team followed but stopped when she looked at the stranger to make sure he was asleep. No one spoke as Pidge carefully covered the guy in sand, making sure that he was covered completely from the neck down. The job went a lot faster when Shiro, Hunk, Lance and Keith all joined in.  
  
On the way back to the castle, Allura spoke up.  
  
"Pidge, why did you cover him in sand?"  
  
"Well, I figured that punching the guy for ruining all our hard work and our day off might go against the paladin code, so I chose a harmless alternative. Harmless, but irritating. That guy will be finding sand everywhere for a while."  Pidge smirked. Getting her petty revenge felt good.


End file.
